Before it's to late
by SAM3299
Summary: 4 years after the season finale Peyton and Brooke stayed in Los angeles but will and upcoming event in Tree Hill be enough to take them back home.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place 4 years after the season Finale.

Los Angeles ,Ca

"Peyton" Brooke yelled from down the hall. "What?" she yelled back . I really wish you would change you mind about going. I told you Brooke what is the point in me going back she questioned. Well maybe if you went back you would get some kind of closure. Closure she asked? Brooke seriously I think I had enough closure four years ago,plus I have a lot of work to do especially with singing this new band and all. You go have fun tell everybody I said hi ,that I miss them and that I will call them soon she told her. "peyton" Brooke sad with a hint of sadness in her voice. Brooke I'll be fine I swear. Ok she said but if you need anything call me or Chase and we will be on the first flight back out here. Ok Ok she said now go before you miss you flight..

Later that night while Peyton was working on her computer whit a glass of wine ang about a dozen papers in front of her ,she decided to look through an old photo album.As she as she opened it she saw those blue eyes that she swore would never hurt her again.

Flashback 4 years ago.

_Peyton came bursting thru the door Brooke are you ready to go yet she asked while grabbing her suite case. Peyton we need to talk. Well we don't have time our flight leaves soon.Peyton its about us leaving. Well what it is she asked hoping she would get to the point. As soon as brooke took a seat on the couch she knew it was serious. "what 's going on Brooke" why aren't you packed. Peyton you know I love tree hill .Yeah she answered back, Brooke continued well I got a call the other day about opening up a store here in LA for clothes over bro's. "Brooke" peyton cut her off Brooke that's great but we are supposed to go back to tree hill tonight everybody is expecting us I know but what do I really need to go back for ,your going back for lucas and that's great ,but what do I have there for me she asked? I mean Chase is her she continued now they are going to open a store for my clothes peyton. This is a really big opportunity for me that I dont think I can pass up.. I don't want to go back without you Brooke we came out here together we should go back together. No brooke you should go back your internship is up and Lucas is waiting for you. Well the internship isn't really over. What do you mean she questioned ? They offered me a full time position at Sire Records but I turned it down. What Peyton why she said ,because my life is in tree hill I have to go back.You don't have to go back she told her, yeah I don I love Lucas too much to just leave him .I want to go back there are plenty of record labels on the east coast, I'm sure I can find a job over there doing the same thing. I guess Brooke stated So then this is it peyton said. I guess so Brooke answered back. I'm really going to miss you P.Sawyer me too B.Davis soon to be B.Adams.. _

Peyton changed the page going thru the book picture by picture studying each one remembering a time when she was never happier, until she found the one she was looking for taken the day she left back for tree hill her and brooke outside the airport.

_Ok you call me the minute you land ok. Ok brooke I will and tell that boyfriend how lucky he is that I let you skinny ass come back. I will she said.. now you over there Peyton said now looking at Chase you take care of her or I will have to come back here and kick you ass and I mean that. I will he said with a big grin on his face. .Now go Brooke said before I start crying. I love you guys peyton said before heading toward her plane...Hours later Peyton's plane had landed and she was on her way to see Lucas. Driving thru Tree Hill made her realize how much she had missed it. Finally she thought when she pulled up in front of Lucas's house. She dropped her stuff on the steps in front of his door and let herself in. He heart stopped as soon as she saw him Lying in the bed with some girl she had never seen before , with tears streaming sown her cheeks "lucas she called out and as soon as he heard that voice he jumped out of the bed. Peyton he said completely shocked. The girl just laid there looking at her. "what the hell is going on Lucas and I can't believe I came home for this. Peyton this isn't she cut him off don't even finish that sentence because this is exactly what it looks like. I t looks like I have been gone two and a half months and you are already in screwing somebody else. Peyton I'm sorry her continued .Sorry she said and that's supposed to make this all go away I cant believe I trusted you Luke she said as she started to walk out of the room. "Peyton wait he yelled" wait for what Lucas for you to explain how you ended up cheating on me she questioned with tears rolling down her face. Lucas I trusted you for the first time in my life I actually trusted you with my heart and this is what I get. Peyton listen to me for a second. " I never meant for this to happen I swear he stated now with tears in his own eyes. "oh you never meant for it to happen" she said dripping with sarcasm, well than that's makes it ok because you didn't mean it. Peyton took of with Lucas chasing after her Peyton please can we just talk about this. No ! she yelled back there is nothing to say I came back here for you ,for us but it looks like there was nothing to come back to."goodbye lucas's "and with that she was gone._

Now in LA

Peyton sat there with tears in her eyes staring at the wedding Invitation in her hands. You are cordially invited to the wedding of Emily Ann Bennett and Lucas Eugene Scott. Peyton sat there wondering if she would have stayed if that would be her name in the invitation. She sat there by herself think about what Brooke said" maybe you need closure" She stood up from her couch I don't need closure I need Lucas " I have to stop this wedding" she said. Of my god what if he marries her with out knowing that I still love him. I have to go tree hill and tell him and with that she was on her way too the town she promised she would never step foot in again..

Ok so it's the first Chapter. Please review and tell me what you think ..


	2. Chapter 2

I don't not own one tree hill or ay characters!

Ch2

"Where are they" Haley said. There plane landed over a half an hour ago. Well you know Brooke she probably has like ten bags Nathan said.Well they should have been here by she was cut of by the sound of somebody screaming tutor mom from across the airport. Brooke Haley screamed as she ran over to her and hugged her. Oh I have missed you guys so much as she went to hug Nathan who was laughing at the sight of what looked liked a man carrying a bunch of suite cases. Chase is that you under there Haley said while laughing ."Yeah I'm somewhere in here I think" he said " do you need some help Nathan asked while trying not to laugh. Yeah thanks he said. So where's Sawyer Nathan asked while looking around."About that" Brooke said she isn't coming. What Nathan said with a saddened voice. I can't believe she isn't coming, She wanted to you guys but I guess it's still really hard for her you know. I guess Haley said it just really sucks we really missed her, we really missed all you guys. Well she promised she would call you later, so now we are here for a wedding now everybody cheer up Broke Davis is back in town she aid excitedly.. Brooke and Haley started walking out of the airport leaving the guys to struggle with the luggage. So what is this Emily girl like anyways Brooke asked I know she is now way near as good as my P.Sawyer she stated boldly. Well Haley started she's not that bad she is actually pretty nice, well to me and Nathan she is anyways she continued. At times she can be a little bossy to Lucas but Lucas doesn't seem to mind so we don't say anything. How come I never really heard anything about her until we received a wedding invitation? They weren't together very long before he popped the question it was all pretty sudden. We honestly didn't think it would last to long, I mean ever since Peyton left him he never dated anybody he just coached the team went to school and helped with Lilly and James she said. Yeah well that sounds a lot like Peyton she doesn't ever go out she just works and works sleeps and work's some more and its been like that for four and half years now. At first I thought she was just trying deal in her peytonly way but she never snapped out it Brooke continued. I tried to talk to her about it plenty of times but she always insisted she was fine. I know she is still in love with him sometime sat night I would hear her crying in her room so when I would check on her she would be looking through her old photo albums. Before they knew it they were already at Nathan and Haley's house. Ok so where is my god child that I haven't seen in forever. ""Brrrroookke"! a little voice yelled from the top of the stairs. There's my little hot shot she said as the little boy jumped in her arms. How are you little guy she asked ? Good he said my dad just taught me how to throw a, a what is it called aging dad. A free throw he answered yeah that one he said. That's awesome maybe you can show me later. Ok he said while running back up the stairs. Alright babe I'm off I have to meet Lucas for our last fitting for the tuxes, alright she said but we are all meeting for dinner at Karen's right? Yeah he answered but I guess I'll meet you guys there. Bye he said as the door closed..

The tux shop

"Nathan' Lucas said your late man! I know I'm sorry we had to pick up Brooke at the airport and she had like a dozen bags so it took us forever. "oh' he said so she came alone he asked? No she didn't she he was cut of "really"he asked excitedly nah dude she didn't come, Brooke and Chase came together he continued. I'm sorry man he said. nah its ok I didn't really expect her to show up you know I guess I was just hoping to see her again. I know but you are getting married in less than a week I think its time you let her go it's only fair." I know I just wanted to see her and tell her how sorry I am for what I did to her. I think she knows man, that's probably why she didn't show it's her way of letting you go. I just wish I knew that she was ok he said with a tear in his eye. Hey Luke are you ok Nathan questioned. Yeah I'm just he stopped just what Nathan asked? Can I ask you a question Luke continued shoot Nathan said while trying on the coat. How did you know Haley was it for you? I mean after everything that happened how did you know? That's easy she put up with my crap Nathan said while laughing. "Nah I'm being serious" Luke said. I guess it was when I pictured my future I couldn't see it without her. You know when you r looking thru a dirty window and its blurry, well the day hales walked into my life its like it became clear and I could see everything. Why he said, I was just wondering Lucas said while walking back to the dressing room not looking at Nathan.

Los Angeles,Ca

"Brooke pick up pick up" Hey you've reached Brooke Davis lucky you leave a message" Why when I call you never answer. Peyton ran up to the desk at the airport I need one ticket to Tree Hill North Carolina, one minute please while I check that for you the lady behind the counter said. "That's flight is actually all booked up for today ma'am" What! She yelled you have got to be kidding me she said in a panic, you don't understand I have to get on that plane tonight. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do. Look lady she said and she grabbed her by her vest, I have to get to North Carolina tonight or the guy I am supposed to marry is going to marry somebody else, and we can't have that now can we she said loudly that the whole terminal was now watching. Well look at that a seat just opened up. Yeah how about that Peyton said. Here you go Miss one ticket to tree hill. Thank you "oh yeah sorry about your vest" and with that she was boarding the plane.

Tree Hill

A few hours later it was already nearing 7:00 and they were all supposed to meet at Karen's Café for dinner in a half and hour to celebrate the engagement of the happy couple . "Brooke" Chase yelled from the room , where is your phone I need Mike's number. " It should be in my purse" oh nevermind I found, it hey you have like five missed calls from Peyton. What! oh god hope something didn't happen she said not worried while checking her voicemail. As soon as she heard the message her mouth dropped what happened Chase now said desperation what happened? She said that –that she still loves Luke and that she can't let him marry her and that she is on her way here. "No" Chase said Peyton wouldn't do that, I've gotta call her. She said while dialing her number just then there was a knock at the door you guys ready Haley said from the other side. She hung up the phone quickly. " yeah were coming" she yelled back" lets go but you don't anything about Peyton. Everybody arrived at Karen's around the same time. Broody Brooke said Cherry he replied back umm he said while hugging her I've missed you guys me too she said. Brooke Chase this is Emily , Emily this are my friend Brooke Davis and her boyfriend she cut him off it's fiancé now, oh wow I didn't know congratulations he said well this is her fiancé Chase Adams. Its nice to meet you Lucas has told me a lot about you guys, really well I'm sure it's all lies she said sarcastically while looking around for Peyton. "Brooke Are you ok Chase said yeah I'm just really worried about Peyton, you don't think she would show up do you? Nah she has way too much pride for this sort of thing, come on now lets enjoy or dinner with our friends. A little after dinner started Lucan and Karen went into the kitchen to get the dessert. Its nice to have everybody back here again isn't it she said. Huh yeah its great Lucas said not really paying attention. You know Lucas you can't really blame her for not coming. What who? He asked trying to brush off the fact that his mom knew him so well. You know who I'm talking about Karen said. Mom can we talk about this later I have to get the dessert out there as he heard the bells over the door ring and the gasp of everybody in the room "Peyton" he said in a whisper as he dropped the plates.

It was kinda rushed but it wasn't that bad I just wasted to get another chapter up this weekend . please review if you like it if you don't review anyways. If you have any ideas please please let me know I tend to get a little writers block ..


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Peyton! Brooke yelled nervously and was the first to jump up from the table and run over to her. Yay! You're here she said out loud then whispering into her ear we need to talk. Look everybody Peyton is here , well be right back everybody continue talking she while laughing and pulling Peyton out the door. Peyton what are you doing here she told her with more serious tone in her voice now. Well lets see I called you about a dozen time to tell you I was coming. I know I got you message but I didn't think you were actually going show up Peyton, what are you doing? "This is crazy you cant try and stop his wedding its not right". No what not right is him marrying somebody else when I am still in love with him. Peyton I know this is hard for you I do but you can't do this to him as far as I can tell he actually seems happy. Brooke I know you mean well but I love him what am I supposed to do just sit back be happy and let him marry this girl she questioned. Yes! Brooke said sadly. Well I'm sorry can't do that we are supposed to be together I was just to stubborn and hurt to try and work things out four years ago but I'm ready now, she told her with tears now in her eyes. Pey- but she was cut off by Haley um hello out there if you guys are done with your meeting we would like some peyton time in here, you see eachother all the time we haven't seen her in 4 years, so if you don't mind. Yeah Brooke you see me all the time she while walking back into the café. "Man this is going to be a long week" brooke said quietly before walking back in to join the rest of the group.

Once inside everybody gathered around Peyton, Ohh Sawyer it's good to have you home again Nathan said while hugging her. Karen quickly ran over to Peyton cutting in line right before  
Haley was about to hug her.. Peyton oh sweetie I have missed you soo much! I missed you guys too."Ok ok my turn now thank you she said while prying Karen off of her just to latch on herself. Ok Haley I kinda can't breathe oh sorry she said laughing. How are you? Good you know some old stuff. What made you change your mind Brooke said you weren't coming. Well I was able to rearrange a few things and get a couple of days off she said while looking directly at Brooke. So where's the man of the hour she asked, but when they all turned around he was gone. "Emily" Karen called out where did he go? "I don't know he was here a minute ago she with a look of confusion. So your Emily it's nice to meet she held her hand out but Emily just looked it yeah I know who you are she said coldly as Peyton pulled her hand back in. Ok then um it's been a really long day and I'm gonna go and check into a hotel. "Hotel" the all said at the same time. My dad sold the house about 6 months ago, he said he was never there anymore and I never come back home what was the point. So he sold it and bought a boat so that he can travel and just docks it wherever he stops at. "Nonsense" Karen was the first to speak you are not staying in a hotel you can come stay with me and Lilly. Karen really it's no big deal I don't mind staying in a hotel believe me I'm used to it. Your staying with me and that's final, you'll stay in Lucas's old room he doesn't use it anymore. Are you sure she asked ? Yes Peyton I'm sure , thank you Karen I appreciate it. Well now you go ahead I'm going to close up you know where the key is, I'll be there in about an hour. "I'm going to go home then Karen he's probably waiting for me at my house she said while looking at Peyton. "Ok Emily I'll see you in the morning." Great you'll go get Lucas and we'll take Peyton to Karen's Brooke said, "guys lets go" and all five of them walked out of the café to the car.

"Well that was awkward" Haley was the first to speak, that one way of putting in Brooke chimed in. I have never seen her act so rude towards anybody before Haley said quietly while Nathan, Peyton and Chase were putting Peyton's things in the trunk. Well tutor mom I have a feeling it going to get a lot worse. What do you me- she was cut off , ok were all good now lets go it's getting late and we still have to pick James up at my mom's Nathan said. Haley looked in the mirror in the visor to see Brook, Chase and Peyton in what looked like a deep conversation, Haley turned to her husband where do you think he went she said quietly? I have no idea he answered but that was really weird wasn't it? Yeah she answered as they pulled in front of Karen's house. Well here you go Sawyer door to door service Nathan joked , thanks she said while helping her with her bags. Thank you she said and she searched for the key. "It really is good to have you home ,he said I really missed you" same here buddy she said as she walked in the house.

At soon as she step foot in the door she threw herself on his old bid which still smelled like him. This bed brought back so many memories for her, so many good memories.

_Peyton and Lucas came bursting through the door soaking wet, he ran to the bathroom to grab some towels. You the reason the have the convertible top on you car so that when it's raining you put it up to stop the rain from coming in. " I know but how much more exciting is it to drive in the rain with the top down?" So I take it you do this often? No not really just once before with Ellie she said somberly. Lucas walked over to her and put his finger to pick up her chin. With tears in her eyes she look straight into his" I really miss Luke" I know you do but you need to know something no matter where you go they will always be with you in here he said as he placed his hand over her heart, just like you will always be with me in my heart. I love you so much Peyton and no matter what happens I want you to know that. She looked into his eyes and at that moment she knew she would love him forever._

She was brought out of her thought when she heard the front door shut..

"Mom are you here" she heard Lucas yell. She got up and walked to the door way." Mom" he yelled again. She's not here she said, as soon as he heard the voice it sent a shiver down his spine as he slowly turned around to face her." Hey " she said. "Hey" he repeated. Um she said she had to close up the café and then she would be home. So what are you doing here he asked? Well it looks like I'm shacking up in your old room again. "Oh" was all he could come up with. So how have you been he asked her? Ah good, you ? Good he said. Great she answered as both waited for the awkward silence to pass. So I heard you weren't going to make it, yeah well I didn't want to miss your big day I guess. " Peyton look" she cut him off stop she said, lets not go there right now. We haven't seen each other or talked to each other in fours years, do you a have time to talk or do you have to get home she asked curiously ? "No" I've got time he said do you want to go for a walk? Um sure let me just grab a jacket and leave a not for your mom. A few minutes later there were out the door. So I hear you're a English teacher now. Yeah I'm also coaching the Raven. Wow that's great I'm really happy for you Luke. Peyt can I ask you something? Shoot. Not that I'm complaining but why are you being so nice to me? I can be a bitch if you'd like you know how naturally that's comes for me she said in a playful way. No I just mean- no it's ok Lucas I know your waiting for me to yell and scream and cry but it's been for years were adults now, I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't hurt but it was along time ago. So Emily she said changing the subject. Yeah we meet about a year ago at a party Skills threw. What about you are you with anybody? Uh no not right now to busy wit work and all you know how it is. Yeah big time music producer he joked. After about an hour of walking and talking the ended back at Karen's house well I better go in, it's getting really late. Well goodnight Lucas she said , goodnight he said as he leaned in giving her a hug" I missed you blondie" me too Luke me too.

Peyton awoke the next morning to a very disturbed look on Brooke's face who was sitting on the bed waiting for her to wake up. "Geez!" Brooke what the hell are you doing here? I think the question is what the hell are you doing here P.Sawyer? I told you already Brooke I love him and he need to know, Peyton he is getting married in three days. I know this Brooke I'm not insane, well your acting like it. Why Brooke what is so insane about coming here to tell Luke that I am still in love with him? Everything is wrong with that you haven't so much as uttered Lucas's name in four years now all of a sudden he's getting married and you love him again. No she shouted it's not all of a sudden , I have never stopped loving him Brooke she said with tears streaming down her cheeks. Ok ok calm down Peyton so what is your plan here? Well last night we went for a walk last night and talked. Wait you and Lucas? No me and big bird of course me and Lucas . So you told him then? Well no not exactly. What do you mean not exactly Peyton. It wasn't the right time. Three days Peyton, three days until the mans wedding. I know Brooke she yelled. I don't know what I am doing here all Is that if I let him get married without telling him how I feel I'll regret it she said desperately. So then were gonna need a plan Brooke said . What do you mean we she asked? Peyton you are my family, I don't care about this Emily girl. Brooke she raised her hand let me finish, you are my family and all I want for you is to be happy and if Lucas is what does then we figure out a way to get him. You once told me that Lucas deserved

Somebody who really loves him and I think that person is you. Peyton jumped up an hugged Brooke ,thank you so much Brook. One more thing, you didn't mention my plan to anybody as to why I was really here did you? Peyton I wouldn't tell any but before she finished her sentence Haley came bursting through. Peyton looked at Brooke who had her finger near her mouth biting her nail, " Oh yeah I may have mentioned something to Haley." So how are we going to stop this thing Haley asked while both girls just stared at her..

So here is the chapter. I know Peyton should be so nice to Lucas because he did really hurt her but she'll get mad eventually. Please review if you like and maybe give me some ideas of what I should do.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

All three girls sat in the room trying to figure out ideas on how to stop Lucas's wedding." Ok this is never going to work" Peyton said. "It will work P trust me" Brooke told her. "I'm with Brooke on this one Peyton it's the best we have come up with so far" Haley stated. "Kidnapping the groom and stuffing the bride in a closet the night before the wedding is not a good idea guys. We need to think of something else." "I just need to find the right time and tell him how I feel" Peyton boldly said. "Peyton just think about it" Haley said. " No there has to be another way, I appreciate your guys help I really do but I need to figure out another way but we'll keep your idea as plan b" she said while laughing..

Lucas's apt.

The sun was slowly rising and shining through the blinds as Lucas tossed and turned for the majority of the night, when the alarm finally had went off. Lucas's laid in be just thinking about how different life could have been if that night had never happened. Just as he was about to get up he heard at knock at the door. As soon as he opened it he was surprised to see his fiancé. "Em what are you doing here at six in the morning" he said confused while scratching the back of his head. "Lucas!!" she yelled while pushing her way through the front door. " Well good morning to you too Emily" he said while shutting the front door. "where the hell were you last night? " "umm last night" he repeated quietly. " I was home last night" "ok Emily said already getting annoyed let me rephrase where in the hell did you go last night after your oh so lovely ex-girlfriend decided to crash our dinner?" "oh you mean last night after the dinner because I thought you meant like where did I sleep last night night " he said while nervously rambling. "Lucas!! " she yelled. " Im sorry Em I guess I was just shocked and I took off I guess I really wasn't thinking ." " I sorry I just left you like that." " Yeah well you should be sorry, what the hell is she doing here !?" Emily asked . "I guess she just wanted to see me get married." " Lucas?? " she said unconvinced. "Lucas baby" she now said in a soft sweet voice while placing a hand on his chest. " How much do you love me?" she asked. "Em" Lucas said a little annoyed that she was doing this again. " Em you know that I love you." " I know you love me but how much?" she asked again. " Emily spit it out what is it that you want?" "see well thing is I don't want her at the wedding" she said as her voice turned from sweet to very sour and angry. " Em you can't be serious she just flew in from L.A to be here for my wedding!" " I am serious Lucas I don't want here there!!" Em he started to talk but was cut off. We will just tell her that since she didn't r.s.v.p that there is no room. " She'll understand" " unless she is as dumb as your other friends. "she said under her breath. "what did you say" he asked. "oh nothing I just said she will understand." " No Em she is my friend and I want her there" "Well it's my wedding day and I think I get to decide who gets to be there." "correction I think it our wedding day" " yeah that's what I meant" she said while rolling her eyes.. "Lucas I will not marry you with her there" Em come on now be reasonable. "No I wont". "so its either me or her?" "fine" Lucas said sadly " I'll tell her she can't come to the wedding." " I knew you would see it my way" she said before giving him a kiss and walking out the

door. Lucas walked back to the room completely heartbroken thinking of a way to tell the one person who he wanted more than anybody else to be at his wedding that she could not come. Lucas wondered in to the closet looking for the box. When he finally found what he was looking for he took it back to his bed and opened it up. As he looked at the contents in the box he look at each piece carefully knowing all to well the memories each note , picture or drawing contained.

River Court

After hours of plotting and scheming with Brooke and Haley Peyton found herself way or due for some serious brooding and a nice long walk to a place where she knew she could think.. When she ended up at the river court she couldn't help but think of Lucas not that she has been thinking of anything else the last couple of months well at least not since she received his invitation. She took a seat on the benches and took out her sketch pad and began to draw. Not long after she started sketching she heard footsteps walking towards her without even looking up to see who it was " come here to brood or to play basketball" she said with a smile but when she looked up the smile soon faded away when she didn't see who she thought was there but his fiancé instead.. "well well what do we have here" she said bitterly. "Emily hi" I used to come here a lot when I was a kid. "yeah so you went here looking for my fiancé?" "Lucas um no I just came here to think and draw." "right " was all she said! " So " was all Peyton could think of . "So" Emily repeated. " So um two more days until the big day huh?" "Yeah two days until I'm Mrs. Lucas Scott." " Listen uhh umm"she was cut off by Peyton saying her own name "Peyton " " No that's not it" Emily said still thinking.. " No I'm pretty sure my name is Peyton." " Fine than Peyton can I ask you a question?" " Shoot?" " What the hell are you doing here?" "Don't give me the same crap about not wanting to miss his big day because I don't believe that for a second!." Peyton just sat there staring at her" Well Emily I don't know what to tell you because that is the truth" "Well here's the thing PETYON! " she said emphasizing on her name." "We are getting married in two days and there isn't anything you can do about it considering you wont be even be there!" "excuse me" Peyton said. " oh so you haven't talked to Lucas yet huh?" "Opps " "Well since you didn't r.s.v.p there is no room. I mean I tried so hard to find you a place but I guess we are just all booked up." She said while faking a smile and walking away. "Ahhhhhh" Peyton screamed and threw her sketch book. "Oh shit" was all she could say when she saw that her sketch book had landed in the river. She walked to the bank of the river to see if she could reach the book. She started to walk on some rocks trying to get closer and she didn't her the person coming up behind her " you know you going fall in"and as soon as she a voice she was startled lost her balance and fell into the water. Before she knew what was going on she was being pulled from the water." Jesus Peyton if you wanted to go for a swim you might want to pick a warmer season the water is freezing" " I know that Lucas and I wasn't going for a swim I fell in because you scared me, I was just trying to get my sketch book that had fallen in the river.." " come on we need to go get changed before we both get sick" He said while shivering. " well we wouldn't want you sick and missing your own wedding now would we." She said sarcastically hoping Lucas wouldn't notice . "Yeah that's the last thing I need right now ." Come on lets get to my mom's" He said while opening the door to his truck for her to get in..

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of his mom's house , they both ran inside into his room where he went to ran to the bathroom to get a couple of towels ,wrapping one around himself he brought the other to her and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Your lucky I was there" he said while rubbing his hands up and down her arms trying to turn her back to a normal color." Still always saving me huh? She said slightly laughing and he let a out a small chuckle. " Well I guess it's always been my job why stop now" he smiled while looking directly into her green eyes. "Lucas" "Peyton" they both said at the same time." Go ahead she said. "I'm really glad you are back home and everything but what made you change your mind?" " um Luke do you think maybe we can talk about it later I'm freezing and we really need to get out of these wet clothes." "Ok why don't you change and I'll go make some coffee to warm us up." " that would be great thanks" she said with a sad smile on her face." Ok I'll be right back" Peyton took a seat on the bed while taking her boots off tears starting to stream down her face. I can't do this to him she though to herself. He is probably happy and in love who am I to just barge in here after four years and mess his life up. She at there for a few minutes before she started to take off her wet clothes. Once she was finally completely undressed she was looking thru her suite case looking for some dry clothes the door opened " Peyt you drink you coffee black right " he said while waking in the room .As soon as he looked up and locked eyes with her her let out a small gasp when he saw her standing there completely naked . " Lucas" she said while trying to cover herself, and instead of turning around he dropped both of the coffee cups and rushed towards her cupped her faced with both hands and crashed his lips onto hers..

Ok that was the 4th chapter maybe a little longer than my others. I really like this ch. I would really love for people to review and just tell me what you think weather you like it or not.. Review make me want to update faster..


	5. Chapter 5

Peyton POV

Have you ever had one of those mind blowing kisses. I'm talking heart beating fast, knees trembling, not butterflies but dinosaurs doing flips in your stomach. You know the kiss where you do completely numb from the lips down. Well in my life I have had maybe fiver of those good right? Not really see the bad part about that is that they have all been with Lucas Scott he has put every other guy I have ever kissed to shame. Two minutes ago I had decided that I couldn't go thru with stopping this wedding , that it wasn't right and I couldn't do this to him over and over again. But when somebody kisses you like that all reasonable logic goes right out the window. So now that I have explained these amazing kisses let me talk about timing. Me And timing have never been on the same side, especially for me and Lucas. Lets start from the beginning He like me , I'm with his brother. I kiss him he wants more I get scared, I run. I'm finally ready he's with my best friend .Karma's a bitch! Even though he is with her I still tell him how I feel, then BOOM car accident! That is just the beginning. There was a bar slut, a single dad and a very confused girl a small drug habit, the best friend again and even a gun shot. I thought we had finally got it right at the end of senior year but dreams and a wondering eye got in the way. Now four years later there is a fiancé in my way. How in the world do I get myself in these situations. I'm sitting here kissing the love of my life and I have all this going thru my head way to try and win him back Sawyer!

Lucas's POV

_Why do I always kiss her when I am not supposed to? I couldn't help myself she just looked so beautiful and vulnerable in that one moment I wasn't thinking. When it comes to her I'm never thinking. My god I have missed this girl! Oh great what do I do know as soon as I pull away she is probably going to slap the crap out of me!_

They were both brought out of there thought by the vibrating sound coming from Lucas's pocket. They both pulled away from each other not breaking their stare. " I better get that" he said. " Em hey what's up" Peyton continued to stare while listening to the one sided conversation Lucas was having. " Yeah ok I'll be there " he said before closing his phone. "Lucas " Peyton said trying to break the uncomfortable silence that was lingering in the room. "I'm sorry "they both said at the same time. " Look Luke there is something I need to tell you." " I'm sorry Peyt but I've got to go" "but I need to talk to you . "It's gonna have to wait" he said " that kiss" Peyton said " I know I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking it was a mistake" Lucas hurried to the door trying to get out as fast as he could. Peyton grabbed her robe and started to follow him. " Lucas I need to tell you something " she yelled but when she reached she saw his truck pull out of the drive way. "I love you said quietly"

As soon as Lucas was out of the driveway and down the street from his mom's house he pulled to the side of the street. Banging his head on the steering wheel "what the hell were you thinking." "Great what are you going to do now?" he asked himself. As soon as he gained his composure he headed down town to meet Emily at the wedding planners office." Lucas" Emily yelled " your late where were you?" "I know I'm sorry I was playing at the river court and I guess I just lost tract of time, I really am sorry." "You were at the river court?" she asked curiously " yeah why?" "you were there by yourself?"

" Yeah of course who would I be with?" he answered nervously. " You know what Lucas you don't seem to be to excited about this wedding !" " Em" he said. "No don't Em me Lucas you have been acting weird for the last few days." " Even before you ex came into town." " You still want to marry me right?" she asked. " Look at me Em of course I still want to marry you , I love you." "Well good you better" she said " because there are lots of guys who would love to love me Luke" she added before tuning around and continuing her conversation with the wedding planner.

After Lucas had left Peyton stayed in the same spot just thinking about what had happened. " A mistake" is that really what he thinks that kiss was a mistake she thought to herself. After a few minutes of sulking she decided she needed somebody to talk to ,a person who would give her a clear perspective on the whole situation. After driving a few miles from Karen's she found the house she was looking for. She walked up to the door hoping nobody but him would be there. She knocked on the door but nobody answered. Getting frustrated she went around the back when she heard yelling. " He shoot's he score's" he yelled while shooting the ball.. "Still playing NBA superstar I see." She said with a smile." Still playing the moody, depressed artist I see." He said still dribbling the ball . "Funny Nate real funny" " Hey I just call um like I see them!" " So what's up Sawyer, Hales is out with Brooke shopping, when Brooke here she doesn't come back until we are completely broke." "Actually" she said nervously " I came to see you" "Me?" he questioned. " Hey you had your chance."" Nate I'm serious, I needed somebody to talk to." " Alright what's up?" "Well" she started but was cut off" Why I have the feeling this about my brother?" " Ok Nate listen , I didn't plan on coming to this whole wedding thing, I just thought it wasn't something I really wanted to see. " Ok so what made you change your mind?" he asked. "The night after Brooke left I was all sappy and girly and I may have had a couple bottles I mean glasses of wine, and I started looking at old photos of all of us." She continued to tell him the whole story . " then he kissed me and ran off." Nate just continued to stare at her with his mouth wide open. " Close your mouth Nate." "Oh sorry , so what are you going to do?" "Um that's why I came here, how horrible of a person would I be to try and stop this wedding by telling how I feel?" "Come on Peyton your not a horrible person , your crazy but not horrible." "So what do you think I should do? " You know I cant answer that this is your life but I can tell you what I would do and that is I would say how I fell." "Can I ask you a question" Peyton asked. " I want the truth is he happy?" "After you left he was destroyed I have never seem him so bad , everyday he packed up his stuff and was ready to head to California to see you but he never got the courage to actually go." He continued. "and it wants until Emily came along did he start to smile again , he may not be as happy as he could have been if you guys would of worked things out but to answer your question yeah I think he is as much as he can be." " I'm sorry Peyton" he said sadly. " No I asked for the truth, I should have never come here." "No Peyton I'm glad you came and I'm sure he is to." " Well I better go you guys have a rehearsal dinner to get ready for."

With tears welling up in her eyes she got up and walked away. "Peyt" Nathan yelled but it was too late.

Peyton ran all the way back to Karen's house tears streaming down her face when she finally reached the door she threw herself on the bed and was sobbing uncontrollable

Peyton finally had stopped crying she heard a knock at the door. " Peyton is that you?" a small voice said from the door. " Um yeah Karen It's me." She said while fiercely rubbing her face trying to dry her tears." Can I come in?" she got up to look in the mirror hoping she dint look as bad as she felt. " Um yeah sure" she said. Karen opened the door slowly and saw Peyton sitting on the bed. "Hey " Peyton said not even attempting to look her in the eyes. " I heard the door slam it sounded just like Lucas coming into the house after a fight with you." " I'm sorry Karen " she said as she finally looked up. One look at her and Karen knew something wasn't right "Peyton sweetie what's wrong?" " it's nothing really I'm ok" "Honey who are you trying to convince you or me?" Peyton you know you can talk to me right?" Karen told her. "I know it's this are really complicated right now, and I'm just trying to figure some things out , really I'll be fine." "Peyton what's going on?"" I can't tell you because you would hate me and I don't think I could live with myself if you hated me." Peyton could feel the tears starting to building up again. " Peyton I could never hate you ." "You might after I tell you what I am really doing here." " Try me" Karen said. " I came here to stop your sons wedding and tell him that I am still in love with him" "Peyton" Karen gasped.

Ok I know it was a bad ending to the chapter I just wanted to update today and I have to leave for the doctors in like a couple of minutes. Please review I love reviews..


	6. Chapter 6

Ok for some reason I have some major writers block going on here . I feel very stuck with this cuz I don't want to rush anything.. So here is Ch 6..

Peyton and Karen sat in silence for a few minutes before Peyton was the first to speak. "You can take back that whole I could never hate you thing now. I would understand."

"Peyton" Karen said in a motherly tone. " I meant what I said, I could never hate you." " Karen I" but she was cut off. "Let me finish". " I could never hate you no matter what you do, Peyton you are like a daughter to me just like Haley. When you and Lucas broke up , it was hard on everybody. It was hard for me to see my son in so much pain and knowing there was nothing that I could do, and I'm sure it was hard for Brooke to see you the same way." " Listen people grow up and grow apart and it' s just called life. People also make mistakes and Lucas made a big one, and as much as I would love you and Lucas back together I think trying to stop his wedding would be a mistake." Tears started to pour down Peyton's face. " I just love him so much Karen." " I know you do sweetie and I'm not saying this because I don't think that he still loves you because I know he still does. It's just It took Lucas a very long time to move on and from what I see he is actually happy again and if anything you two both deserve to be happy. You two have been though so much in your young years that a little happiness would go along way with you to. Peyton I know how much Lucas loves you but I also know how hard it was for him to move on with his life and maybe you two belong together and maybe you don't but stopping his wedding and hurting people in the process isn't right." Karen said genuinely. Lucas is a smart man and if he realizes you guys are meant to be that he will figure it out on his own." "What if he doesn't figure it out by tomorrow?" Peyton asked "Then maybe it wasn't meant to be and you will move on with you life." " Karen I don't think I can do this. " Sweetie you are the strongest and smartest women I have ever meet." " No your right I can't stop his wedding and I can't sit and watch it either." Peyton" Karen said distressingly. Peyton got up and walked to the closet getting her suite case out she started packing all her things. " Peyton you cant leave the night before the wedding." " I have to, I should have never come in the first place." "Peyton please just calm down and " but she was cut off " No for the first time I am going to do the right thing by him and just leave him alone and let him be happy." " Karen can you do me a favor?" " Sure sweetie anything?" Karen asked sincerely " can you not tell him I left"

"Peyton he is going to want to know where you are" " Exactly" Peyton said. "He will want to know where I am and if I'm ok and he'll no I'm not and he will come looking for me and I am not going to ruin their day.." Peyton" Karen said. "Please Karen ?" " Alright if that's what you want." She said reluctantly. " I have to go tell Brooke I'm leaving then I am going straight to the airport, so thank you for everything Karen the talk ,letting me stay here everything.." " Oh Peyton you know you are always welcome here no matter what." Peyton packed the rest of her stuff hugged Karen . " Tell Lily I'll send her the picture in the mail.. Oh and please tell Haley goodbye for me.." She turned and headed for the door but before she walked out she paused for a sec to look around the room which hadn't changed much since high school " Goodbye Lucas" she took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

Nathan & Haley's House

"Hales" Lucas yelled from downstairs where he Nathan and James were getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. " What" she yelled while standing directly behind him. "JESUS Haley" "well you're the one yelling." " So what did you need Luke" I was just wondering what time everybody is supposed to get here? " I put 7:30 on the invitation." Haley said. "Hales thanks again go for hosting this thing it really means a lot to me and Emily." " Well Luke as long as your happy I'm happy, you are happy aren't you?" she asked. He paused " Luke" " huh yeah of course I'm happy ,why wouldn't I be happy "he asked nervously. " It was just a question., I gotta go finish getting ready" Haley said " uh yeah same here. " Lucas answered back . Haley walked upstairs in to the bathroom where Brooke was still getting ready. "Brooke did you tell Peyton what time it started at?" " No I thought you did , I haven't talked to her since this morning. " Yeah same here " she said while looking at her watch. " I better go call her !"

At the Airport

" Brooke why don't you ever answer your phone when I need you to." You've reached Brooke Davis luck you (beep) " Hey Brooks its me and just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving , I should have never come out here you were right, I cant do this to him I love him way too much to destroy his wedding day. Thank you for always being on my side no matter how crazy I get. Oh yeah please don't tell anybody I left especially Lucas. Ok well I guess I'll see you in a few weeks.. bye.." Peyton took one last look around the airport when she heard now boarding flight 2210 non-stop to Los Angeles. Peyton grabbed her bag and boarded the plane..

**Sorry I know it was a really short chapter but like I said im kinda stuck I have a lot of ideas just don't have them in a specific order o9r maybe I have too many ideas . Anyways please review..**


	7. Chapter 7

Nathan & Haley's House

Everybody had started to show up for the rehearsal , everybody was still waiting on Emily when Brooke walked in from the Patio with a stunned look on her face. She walked into the living room where Chase, Haley, Nathan and Luke were standing around talking to other guests. "Brooke" Haley said alarmed by her face which had gotten the attention of everybody in the room. "what's wrong" "umm she's gone" "who's gone" Luke asked in a panicked tone. " umm ahh my cat yeah my cat" " What" everybody yelled simultaneously " What cat ? "Chase said confused while they all looked at him " We don't hav-" but was cut off by the evil death glare Brooke was giving . " oh the cat right, she so quiet sometimes I forget we have one." he added nervously. " I there was a umm message on my voicemail from our neighbor and she said my cat ran away ." she said stumbling . "Um Chase, Haley can I talk you guys for a minute outside." Both Chase and Haley looked at each other strangely . Brooke walked outside with Chase and Haley following closely behind whispering to each other " I sure her cat will come back why is she so upset " Haley said. " uhh we don't have a cat" Chase replied as they walked out the back door.." ok Brooke what is going on you are acting really strange, I mean more that usual" Haley chuckled. "Its Peyton" " What about her?" Chase Asked. "She left. She the one that's gone." "Well I went to go call her to make sure she knew what time to be here and I saw that I had missed her call and I checked my voice and she left me a message about how she cant do this to him and she sorry " Wait cant do what to who? "Chase asked " Baby I love you but you really need to keep up" Brooke said "Anyways log story short she went home." " What " Haley shouted " I can't believe she went home, what made her change her mind?" " That's probably my fault" a voice said from the doorway. " Nate" Brooke said shocked "What are you doing wait what do you mean your fault?" Brooke asked . " While you guys were out shopping Peyton came over her to talk to me about Luke and she told me what she was really doing here and then she asked me if I thought he was happy with Emily and I told her that he was." " Oh Nathan " Haley said sadly " I'm sorry guys but I just told her the truth." " Told who the truth about what? Lucas asked Everyone turned around with a petrified look on their faces. " Umm I had to tell Brooke the truth about her cat." " Ok Brooke what's with the cat when did you become such an animal lover, and isn't Peyton allergic to cats why does she let you keep it around? " He asked" Um she doesn't really know about it so if you could keep it between us that would be great.." She said " Speaking of Peyton where is she? You guys told her what time to be here right? Everybody froze and then "Umm yeah they all said" in panic-stricken voices." Ok well hurry up and come inside everybody is already here . "Ok we'll be in a minute" Haley answered. "Look you guys she told me not tell anybody that she left especially Lucas" "What" Haley yelled " Shhhh!!" everybody whispered "I'm Sorry" she lowered her voice. " but how in the hell are we supposed to keep her leaving a secret he is already asking for her" she whispered. " We just figure out a way , It's what she wanted" Karen said as she snuck up and startled them. " You know don't you ?" Brooke stated. "She came to me this afternoon and told me everything. " Are you guys coming in?" Emily stuck her head out to ask. " You people are going to ruin my rehearsal dinner by standing out here all night." Haley turned to all of them" You know I actually used to like her." All five of them walked back into the house. The rehearsal went by quickly and now it was time for the dinner. Lucas walked over to where his mom and Brooke were standing. " Hey you guys I really need to talk to Peyton I haven't seen her all night where is she?" " Umm you know what Broody I just saw her leave a few minutes ago she said something about her dad and she left." " I just really need to talk to her before tomorrow." "Why what's going " his mother asked curiously . " I want going to tell you guys but, Emily said she didn't feel comfortable with her there and I have to tell her she can't come." " Lucas regardless of what happened to you guys you two were friends for a very time you shouldn't just "but she was cut off " ah um! "Brooke said as she nudged Karen in the side. "oh right " " Lucas you that' s a shame but we understand but you know what I think it will be better coming from me so um I'll just tell her later when I see her ok great thank s bye." Brooke incoherently rambled while walking away and grabbing Karen with her.. " Ok that was weird" Lucas said to himself. The Dinner finished and everybody was headed home. Lucas walked Emily to her car. " Can you believe tomorrow we are getting married and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together.. " Lucas froze at those words " rest of our lives" "great "he said quietly. "ok so your going to spend the night here right?" " Hello Luke" "huh oh yeah I'm staying here." " Good I don't want you at your moms with her there." I know I get it you don't like her." " Good I knew you would see it my way, now me and the girls will be at my apt having a slumber party ,kinda like a last hoorah!!" " So you invited Brooke and Haley too. " " oh god no why would I want them there? ""Em" He said sternly " ok baby I gotta go see you in the morning." " Yeah I'll see you tomorrow" he said distraughtly .

Los Angeles

Peyton unlocked the door to the dark and quiet house.. She threw her suite case on the couch , and walked over to the answer machine and saw the flashing red light that blinked 8 over and over, she hit the play button. "P.Sawyer" Brooke yelled thru the machine "what is wrong with you , you cant just leave me a message that you are leaving she continued to yell thru the machine until she was cut off this continued for six more messages each one getting cut off mid sentence and the next one starting with stupid answering machine. Peyton took a seat on the couch, just thinking about how crazy she must have been to have thought it would have been a good idea to stop his wedding the day of it." He deserves to be happy" she thought to herself she reached into her pocket to find the letter she had written a year ago but never had the guts to give him, but when she reached into her pocket it wasn't there " Where is that stupid letter I know I had it before I left Karen's" she thought. She over to her suit case and started throwing everything out of it piece by piece." Oh my god where the hell is it? " she yelled at nobody." "Think Peyton think where was the last place you saw it?" She remembered before she left grabbing her jacket that the letter was in. "Oh crap it must have fallen out of the pocket so it has to be in Lucas's old room " she gasped!

Back at Nathan and Haley's House

Lucas slowly waked back up to the house with a somber look on his face he opened the door " Luke" Haley asked" Oh nothing you know what Hales I'm going to go for a walk I'll be back later. "Do you want some company?" she asked hopefully? " No thanks I just need to clear my head" he answered. "ok well don't be too late you have a big day tomorrow and you'll need some sleep to do it." Lucas had walked around for about an hour. Everywhere he passed reminded him of Peyton, why did he keep doing this to himself . Peyton let go and moved on why couldn't he? I should just be happy with Emily. He was kept walking until he ended up in front of his mom's house. Maybe If I just talk to her I can move on. He knocked on his old bedroom door which felt odd to him but he didn't want to walk in on her again. Hw knocked but there was no answer so he just walked in. "Peyton are you here?" he asked. "Peyton" he said again. He looked around and saw no sign of her no suite case nothing he could still smell the faint sent of vanilla which he loved so much. Emily always smelled so flowery which usually gave him a headache. " where could she be?" he said . "she left" Startled he jumped up. " ahh mom you scared me." He had put his had over his chest to calm his rapid heart beat. " " Wait what fo you mean she left, I wasn't supposed to tell you , she asked me not to because she didn't want you to worry but she left this afternoon. "Why??" He asked her sadly. " Im sorry I don't know " she lied "So she left again without saying goodbye?" "I'm sorry Luke but don't be mad at her, I just think it was hard for her here.." "well it was hard for me to , I actually came over here to see if there was something still there between us but obviously that was a mistake. "Lucas" " No mom it was all a mistake she doesn't love me anymore and she proved that by just leaving again." "Sorry I woke you mom I gotta go get some sleep I'm getting married tomorrow." He got up to leave and walk out the door." Lucas wait" Karen called out as she reached down to pick up the envelope off the floor and ran after him. "you forgot this." " What's this ?" he asked I don't know it was on the floor in the room I assumed it was yours. It looks like a letter." She said . "Well I'll read it later as he threw the envelope on the passenger seat and drove off..

Ok I like writing that ch. I hope you guys like it please review.. Any reviews are appreciated!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8.

Lucas slowly unlocked the door to his apartment with the keys in one had and the mail in the other her threw all of his stuff onto the table. He grabbed the letter his mom gave him from his back pocket, looked at it for a second and threw it down with the rest of the mail.. He sat down on his couch and just looked around at his apartment that after tomorrow he would no longer have. He got up and walked to his closet and pulled down the box from the top shelf and there it was his Peyton box. He studied every picture every letter carefully. "How could she just leave like that again?" "Maybe she was upset because I kissed ,well it doesn't matter anymore because I can't keep doing this to myself, and hurting other people in the process. Me and Peyton just don't make sense anymore, its time to just leave the past in the past and move on. Move on with Emily, she would never just runaway from us.. Lucas spent the rest of the night going thru the box and before he knew it the sun was already coming up. He realized he had stayed up all night listening to her mixes, podcast's and reading her letters. He then remembered the letter his mom gave him last night, he walked over to the table where he had threw the mail the night before he rifled thru what looked like bills and junk mail until he found what he was looking. He studied the envelope carefully and started to open it when he heard his alarm go off startled he looked at his watch " crap its already 8:30 " he threw the letter back down onto the table and hurried to bathroom to get in the shower.

Meanwhile at the Scott household nobody there had slept a wink either everybody was too worried about Peyton who would not pick up the phone all night. Brooke sat on the couch curled up next to Chase with a blanket wrapped around her with the phone in one hand pressed against her hear " Peyton please pick up.." she said sounding completely exhausted" please just pick up" she said again. "Brooke " Haley said " We have to start getting ready because the ceremony starts at noon and I just looked in the mirror and we have a lot of work to do if we don't want to look like we were awake all night long. " ok" she said as she slowly got up off the couch which startled Chase from the few minutes of sleep he had gotten. "Answer the phone!" he yelled everybody just stared at him " Chase we have to start getting ready." Brooke said "Already it felt like I just went to sleep, how long did I knock out for? He asked. Brooke looked at her watch" six minutes" she said seriously. " huh no wonder." He said as he fell back onto the couch. Just as he dozed off back to sleep the phone rang. "Answer the phone" he yelled again , it took him a minute to realize the phone was actually ringing. " Um hello Scott residence?" he said questionably . "Chase its Peyton where is Brooke I need to talk to her. " yeah well she has been calling you all night and none of us got any sleep because of it" he stated bitterly. " I know I'm sorry but I didn't sleep all night either if it make you feel better."

" Well maybe- " but he was cut off . " Can I please talk to Brooke?" She asked again.

"Yeah hold on" " Brooke" he yelled "What? "she yelled " Peyton is on the phone" he heard a crash then footsteps running down the stair with Haley and Nathan following close behind. " where's the phone? "she yelled panic-stricken " Calm down its right here" he said " Peyton" she yelled into the phone "Brooke" she yelled back with a shaky voice "Peyton you scared the crap out of me why didn't you answer the phone? " "  
I'm sorry Brooke I just didn't want to talk , but look we have bigger issues!" " Yeah we do lets start with why in the hell did you leave? I mean we had a whole plan here and you just ran away.. " " No Brooke listen we will get into that later I promise but I need you to go to Karen's house." " Karen's why do you need me to go there?" She asked "Ok long story short I wrote a letter a while ago to Lucas and never gave it to him, and apparently I left it at Karen's house in Luke's old room. " Oh my god ??" Brooke yelled " What is going on " Haley asked eagerly "Ok ok I'll go and see if I can find it. Just answer this why? Why did you leave?" " Brooke I'm just trying to do the right thing. " "Peyton" Brooke said sadly. "Brooke this is something I need to do and you need to go find that letter." " Ok I'll go get it." " Oh and Brooke " Yeah" she answered "Tell him I'm sorry for everything and tell him to be happy." " Whatever you say P.Sawyer." " oh and Brooke thank you." Peyton said. " Your just lucky it's you" " I know bye " bye." Brooke said back. Brooke put the phone back down on the couch and looked at everybody. "well what did she say?" Nathan asked " yeah why did she leave" Haley also asked. " She just said that she had to do this for him and she told me to tell him sorry and to be happy." This is so sad " Haley said. " Oh I heard you say you'll look for it what was she talking about? "" Oh something about a letter she left at Karen's apparently it was a letter she wrote to Luke about her feelings and she wants me to get it and make sure he doesn't see it." Brooke" " A letter" they all said in unison " " Yeah "she answered. "Ok so everybody needs to go get ready especially you two" pointing to Chase and Nathan " you guys have to go meet Luke at his house." "ok ok were going "Nathan said. Both Nathan and chase walked upstairs to get read for the ceremony. " Brooke" Haley asked curiously yes she answered." " I know you to well and that look on your face tells me that you are going to do something really bad !" " Now don't you worry about what I am doing tutor mom you just go get ready and I will meet you at the church I have to go see a guy about a letter.."

**So here is chapter 8 I will be wrapping this story up soon maybe like 2 more chapters hopefully but thanks for reading people who have actually read it… **


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Brooke was the first to get ready and out the door. "Why is she is such a hurry we still have some time?" Nathan asked. " Um she had to go um get her manicure done." Haley stammered. " Why does she always wait until the last minute, now she will probably be late like usual." "Well you know Brooke" Haley laughed nervously "Nathan you ready to go? "Chase yelled from out side the room. " Yeah I'll meet you in the car " Nathan yelled back " Ok Hales I'm outta here I will see you at the church I'll be the handsome one in the front. " He said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed his wife. "Ok bye"she said.

Brooke raced over to Karen's house and burst in the room almost loosing her balance. She started tearing the room apart looking for the letter. "Where is it where is it.." she said getting frustrated ." Where is what ?" Karen asked " um um " Brooke stuttered. " Not that I don't love having all you kids around again but what are you doing here ?" Karen asked. 'Well Karen you see I um I thought I would tidy up a bit before the ceremony , I know Peyton probably left the place a mess and- " " Brooke" Karen said sternly. 'Well I talked to Peyton-" Peyton's back" She asked hopefully. "No sorry Karen she isn't she called me this morning . She said she left a letter here that she doesn't want Luke to find so I was sent here to get it." "Oh dear" Karen gasped " What is it?" Brooke asked alarmed. "Lucas" "Lucas what?" Brooke said. " Lucas was here last night looking for Peyton and I had told him she left , he got really upset and stormed off but before he walked out I saw the envelope on the floor, I thought it was his that he dropped so I gave it to him." "So your saying Luke has the letter?" Brooke said as a smile crept on her face" Yeah I think so." Karen nervously said. Both Karen and Brooke looked at each other. "Ah I gotta go " Brooke said " Yeah I need to finish getting ready. " Karen turned back towards her room. And Brooke rushed out of the house.

Nathan and Chase reached Luke's apt within a few minutes . "Do you think he will ask about Peyton? "Chase asked. " I'm sure he will but I don't know what to tell him." Nathan answered him. Nathan knocked on the door a few seconds later Luke opened up the door . "Hey man you ready " Chase asked. " " Um yeah I guess so." "Dude did you sleep at all last night?" Nathan said as they walked thru the door. Nathan walked over to the table where he had pictures of the whole group and pictures of him and Emily laid out all over the table. "

What are you going to start scrap booking with the girls now?" Nathan laughed .

"No jack ass" Lucas replied " I was just looking thru all the pictures last night and remembering how different things where back in high school.."

Nathan sat down at the table and started looking through the pictures. "Man this seems so long ago" He said as he picked up a picture of him and Haley at prom In Honey Grove. He put the picture of them down and picked down the one of Lucas and Peyton. " Did you guys know she left?" He asked not really looking at them.

. " Ah' then both said ' Yeah man" Nathan continued " We were told to tell you, but I know Brooke talked to her this morning and she send her congrats and she wants you to be happy." "I'm trying real hard " he whispered to himself." " How did you find out she was gone any way's" Chase asked . I went to see her last night and saw my mom instead."

" Wait why do you go see her ? "honestly man I don't even know. I guess I wanted to see if there was anything there before it was too late , but now she is gone so that ends that." Alright guys its getting late and I'm getting married in 60 minutes so lets go." Nathan stood up and threw the picture down back on the table right on top of a blank envelope." Man do you ever actually read your mail?" He said looking at the stack on the table. "Yeah when I have time I do. Let's go" he said again. "Alright alright I'm coming."

Brooke raced across town to Lucas's apartment hoping he would still be there. She pulled in front of Lucas's house and ran up to the door throwing off her shoes in the process. "Me and my shoes are not cut out for this whole running thing, Peyton you are so going to owe me a new pair after this thing is over."

She pounded on the door but no answer " Luke are you home?" " Luke" she yelled again" but there was still no answer. She slowly reached for the door knob and turned it. "Of course its open I'm in Tree hill not L.A."

" Helloo " she said as she opened the door. "Luke I'm coming in. Ok now I'm walking into you living room" She stopped when she saw all the stuff overflowing off the table. Taking a seat at the table she started looking at all the pictures. She smiled thinking about all the memories that the pictures brought back. She looked through some of them until one caught her eye. She reached over and picked up the one of Peyton and Lucas at Prom. She smiled at seeing how happy they used to be. She went to put down the picture when she saw the envelope . She dropped the picture and picked up the envelope, she saw that it hadn't been opened yet. " Oh my god he didn't read it yet." She looked at her watch and saw that the ceremony was going to start in ten minutes. "I'm never going to make it." She got up and ran back to the car and took off..

"So you ready to do this man?" Nathan asked his brother. "As ready as I ever be."

" Well I hear music so I guess that is our que." "Luke" " you don't have to do this if you don't want to." " Yeah I do I owe her that much. So lets go. Nathan and Lucas entered the church from the side door. Nathan looked around until her spotted Haley ,James and chase all sitting in one row. Haley was looking towards the back of the church and checking her watch constantly . Just then the string quartet started to play the doors opened and the flowers girls started down the aisle soon followed the brides maids and maid of honor until he saw Emily in her white dress. As soon as he saw her he saw Peyton's face flash before his eyes ,every kiss ,date there whole relationship flashed before his eyes and when he opened them Emily was already at the front of the church.

He took a deep breath and the minister started to speak " Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join Lucas and Emily in holy matrimony if anybody has just reason why these two just not be joined together speak now or forever hold you peace." The room went silent as everybody turned to look at each other. "Ok then" The minister started again. Just then the doors flew open "WAIT" somebody from the back shouted and everybody turned around to see Brooke standing in the back of the church breathing heavily shoes in hand and her hair a mess. " What the hell is going on Luke" Emily said getting infuriated . "How am I supposed to know" " Miss do you have something to say" the minister asked . "Um well I guess now that I have every ones attention." She walked to the front of the church. "um Luke can I talk to you for a minute? She sweetly whispered. "Brooke I'm al a little busy right now." "yea he is Emily jumped in" Brooke just glared at her. " Miss if you could finish so I can get on with the ceremony . "Ok " Brooke said as she sat down in the first aisle. "So if nobody has just reason speak now or forever hold you peace" Brooke looked around "I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU LUCAS SCOTT!!" "WHAT"??? Lucas, Emily, Nathan, Haley and Chase all said at the same time..

Ok a little cliffhanger. I just really wanted to get a chapter in before the weekend.. Hope you enjoy if you like it leave a review!!! Thanks to everybody who did review…


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

"Brooke what the hell are you doing sit down!" Chase yelled. " Um I can't I 'm still in love with Luke." "Since when?" Lucas asked. " Um since now." "Lucas do something your stupid friend is running my day." Emily yelled " What do you want me to do Em you act like I knew she was going to do this."

Brooke turned to Haley " Oh no she didn't she just call me stupid? Brooke lunged toward her but Haley stood up and walked over to Brooke to stop her. "Brooke maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all ,maybe we should just sit down and let them finish. " No I need to talk to him he didn't read the letter yet." She whispered thru gritted teeth.

Nathan came down to where Haley and Brooke were standing "What the hell are you doing Brooke?" "I'm just trying to talk to your stupid brother before he marries that witch."  
"Brooke" Haley looked at her with her eyes begging her to stop. Karen slowly got up and smiled at everyone as she walked up to Lucas." Maybe you should just go talk to her really quickly . "Mom I cant believe you are ok with this.?" He questioned " I'm not ok with this but she is obviously not giving in so go and talk to her then we can continue with the ceremony."

"Fine I'm sorry Em I'll be right back." "Lucas lucas get back here" she whispered angrily as he walked down to Brooke. Emily looked up at the guests and with a fake smile." Um we will take care of this little inconvenience and we will continue the ceremony in just a moment" Brook just glared at her while Lucas grabbed her by he arm dragging her to the back of the church and out the doors.

"Ok Brooke do you want to tell me what the hell this was about? Since when have you been in love with me?" " I'm not in love with you jack ass, but I know somebody who is" she said as she handed him the letter. "What is this? " " Well it looks like a letter to me. Ya know for such a smart guy you can be really stupid sometimes." " I know it's a letter who is it from?" " why don't you read it and find out" She said as she walked away to give him privacy.

Luke examined the letter for a second and saw that it was the letter his mom handed him last night. He opened it and started to read it

_Dear Lucas,_

_If your reading this I either had the guts to give it to you the night before your wedding or a nosy roommate found it and gave it to you, don't know which is better.I don't know how to start well lets see I have probably written this letter about twenty times is that past six months and each time it still doesn't seem to come close to what I wasn't to say, I mean you're the writer I'm the artist I could draw a picture but I don't think that would work either. Fours year ago you broke my heart ,that's something I never thought you would ever do to me. I was s angry at you because you were the one person that I trusted completely. I know I am the one that ran away but the fact the you never came after me is what I think hurt me the most. I waited Luke I waited for months and months turned into years and nothing happened so I figured you moved on, so in turn I did as well. It wasn't until I receive your wedding invitation that I realized that it was finally going to be over for us. I tried so hard to be at peace with this whole situation and I told myself that I was happy for you but the truth was I'm not happy. I'm not happy unless I'm with you. I have been in love with you since we were sixteen and I haven't been able to shake it since then._

Lucas looked up at Brooke who slightly smiled at him before he looked back down and continued reading.

_I always told myself to never forgive you for cheating on me but no matter what. I tried to see other people but the fact of the matter was that I gave my heart away along time ago and I never got it back. I know my timing is really off with your whole wedding thing and all but I love you and not matter what happens after you read this weather you still get married what I told you the night before I left for L.A was the truth I'm gonna love you forever Lucas Scott!!_

_Love Always_

_ Peyton_

Lucas felt his heart beating faster and faster by the second. He took one look at Brooke then back to Emily who waving at him to hurry up. He looked at all the people staring at him until he found his mom. Karen smiled and just slightly nodded at him. Looking back at Brooke "Where is she?" "In L.A. hurry!!" With that he took off leaving everybody behind.

Los Angeles Ca.

Peyton sat down at her computer until her dad appeared on her screen. "How is my baby girl doing? "Not so good, it's just really hard." I know sweetie but you have to believe you did the right thing." " I know I did but it still hurts I just need to stop thinking about it. Enough about me what's up how are you doing dad?" " I'm good I'm actually about to dock and then I am on vacation for the next month." "that's great dad so what are the chances you would come see your mess of a daughter while on vacation.

" Well its funny you ask that, because I was thinking the same thing. That's why if you were to pack up as much clothes as possible and head to the airport there is a ticket with your name on it to meet me in Florida." What?" "Well I got your message and I thought you could use a little time away with your old man, it might do you some good." "Dad you didn't have to do that." "I know but I miss my little girl and I think I could take your mind off things for awhile. So what do you say?" " I say what the hell not like there is anything waiting for me here or in Tree Hill for that matter. What time does my flight leave ??" " At eight p.m so then I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked" Yup I'll be there I love you dad thank you." "Hey anything for you. And I love you too." Peyton turned the computer off smiled and walked into her room to pack her stuff.

(**this is where hear you me by Jimmy Eat world plays)**

Tree Hill

Lucas burst through the doors of the airport still in his tux. Finding the first counter "I need a ticket to Los Angeles as soon as possible. " " ok sir let me see what I can do" A polite lady in a uniform said. Lucas looked at his watch then smiled looking at the letter in his hand….

I think there will be like one more chapter.. So please review..


End file.
